There is a Bug on my Window
by tribewar
Summary: There is a bug on my window sill, but I can't kill it, it might have a twin too.' Post DH fic. How George copes without his twin.
1. There Is A Bug On My Window

There Is A Bug On My Window Sill 

_ 'There is a bug on my window.'_ "Ya'know, in a normal situation I'd kill you without any remorse, but now, I can't," _'You may have a twin too'_ George thought to himself. The bug in question seemed to let out a breath of relief. "You're an ugly bug too. Gross green-brown color, with greasy wings," The red head continued. The bug at first quite looked like he though George was no prize either, until he heard the word greasy and registered that as a complement, and sat down comfortably on the window sill. George shook his head, he'd imagined it, bugs can't understand any human language._ 'Then why am I talking to it?"_ He asked himself. _'Because it'll listen without answering back, you git."_ Answered a part of Fred that still lingered in the back of George's mind.

He accepted this, and started speaking again, settling down onto his squeaky mattress. "It's been days since the final battle. Not sure how many days actually, as soon as it was over I went to rent this room at the Leaky. I couldn't stand to be back at our- my flat. I could've probably stayed with my parents, but I'm not ready to be at home, everyone'll be crying and fussing about, mum would've tried to get me to eat three meals a day, tried talking to me, the rest of the family would've tried talking to me. They've all already tried it here, perhaps you've seen, I don't know how long you've been here, but it would've been even worse at home."

The poor creature stood still, seemingly listening to the boy, but the more George looked at it, the more emotion, and feeling it showed. He tore his eyes away. "I think you're the first person--err well... living being?" He tried uncertainly, the bug nodded it's approval. George went on "Right, the first living being I've spoken to. I haven't uttered a word to anyone else. I haven't smiled or anything, that's what freaks everyone out the most, that I don't even appear to be sad, or mad, or try to laugh it off like I did when I lost my ear, but they dont understand. Even if I don't show it, I miss the bloody bastard, and I'm mad as hell that he died, but I can't even blame anyone but some faceless Death Eaters that crashed a wall. Fred might be upset too, not because he was killed but because he was killed by an efffing wall. Which you got to admit is a pretty stupid way to die." The bug smiled up at him. George almost let himself smile, but stopped himself just in time, only a huff of a half laugh came out of his partially opened mouth.

"Hell, Fred is probably looking at me right now thinking I've lost all my bleeding marbles. Maybe I have." George looked at his little companion, he looked back gravely. _'You haven't lost your marbles, you've just lost your twin... and an ear,"_ Is what the look seemed to say, or was that his head again? Never the less, George half laughed again, and looked away. He stared at his bed side table. On it he had set up the objects he and his dad had found on Fred's person when they took his body back home to await the funeral. Another reason he didn't want to stay with his parents. He didn't want the body to be a constant reminder, 'cause sometimes George could just pretend that Fred was in the loo, or at the shop and that was why he was not by his side.

The small, dingy lamp light emitted an eerie kind of glow on Fred's things. His wand, an Extendable Ear, a few sickels, a recite, the black joker card from the fist deck of muggle trick cards he and George had ever bought for themselves, he always carried the black joker, while George took the red. That was the last of his possessions on him.

George took the card and put it back to back against his joker card. He muttered a permanent sticking charm on them. "At least you two will always be with each other," George said to the cards. _'What's wrong with me? I'm speaking to bugs and inanimate objects, and I can't even speak to my own family."_ George thought to himself.

He put the card back on the desk, Fred's card side up. And stared at the bug he'd neglected whilst looking Fred's objects. "Well, you can stay here if you like, but if you do I should give you a name." The bug titled an antenna. "Um, so first things first, are you a girl, a bloke, or a transvestite?" George asked. The bug gave George an annoyed look. "Oh, really?" George said with glee, "A transvestite? Well okay were you a bloke turned girl, or girl turned bloke?" George, having the closest thing to a smile in days, said to the irritated bug. The bug huffed and fluttered his/her wings and was seemingly squeaking darkly to his/herself. "Okay, okay, I was just joking," George said. "How 'bout some unisex names then, just shout if you like one, ummm Parker?" No response. "Spencer?" Again, no response. "Terri?" Nothing. "Well that's as many names that I can think of right now." George said, giving up.

_ 'Fred'_ A voice said. George looked in bewilderment at the bug. '_No, no! That was just me you idiot, name the bug after me,'_ said the Fred in George's mind. He didn't know what was crazier, having a bug talk to him, or his dead brother in the back of his mind? He uttered, in a voice he couldn't even recognize as his own, "Would you like to be called Fred?" The bug thought for a moment before moving both antennas enthusiastically. George truly smiled, and shut of the light. "Okay my little friend, you've got it." After he settled in bed and pulled the covers on, he whispered a low "G'night, Fred" to a bug on his window sill. The bug settled down comfortably, and was asleep in minutes. George closed his eyes and said in his head_ 'Goodbye Fred.'_ No one answered him back. And a lone tear leaked down the corner of his eye and traced it's way down his jaw line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own anything, nope, nothing, not even these crappy muffins i'm baking as we speak, review and you can have one though. I don't see how you could want one but...

-tribewar


	2. A Smile To Be Proud Of

There Is A Bug On My Window Sill

A Smile To Be Proud Of

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Thanks to the people who read this.

Special thanks(and some very lumpy, although quite chocolaty, muffins) to those who reviewed: WhishIWasJKR, Pyro-Demon,vinyaya, bundibird, whitesnake918, saladgurl, DodgerGilmore, lustoflostlove, and PinkyxXxSwear

More muffins to anyone who reviews this chapter. And note, because the bug and the person have the same name this chapter might be a little confussing at first, just to clear things up, Little Fred is refering to the bug, and just Fred is refering to the twin we all know and love. Also Little Fred's gender is unknown, but one forth into this chapter i got sick of calling Little Fred by his name or it, and i was driven to calling it him, disregard this to my laziness. And now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days have passed. Two days since George met Little Fred(the bug). Two days, and now it had come. Fred's(the human's) funeral. George had dabbled with the idea of not even going, just seeing Fred's corpse would finalize, laminate the fact that he was dead, that he would never tell another joke, would never participate in another prank, would never live in this lifetime again.

The only living thing George told his insecurities to was Fred. It was because of him that George started speaking to his family again. The day after he met Fred, when Molly came by for her daily inspection to see that he was, well, not okay, but still living, was when he first spoke to anyone besides Fred. She was talking about something irrelevant, something about Ginny and Luna, when he pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered "I'm sorry, Mum," in a steady voice. She teared up, he couldn't see her face but he knew she was, and she hugged him back and said, "So am I, George." in a water tone.

They stayed like that, hugging, for four minutes before Arthur came in after his wife and saw them. After that George spoke again. He spoke to the whole family that went over to see him that day. He wasn't his normal self yet, but that would pass they were sure. What they hadn't known was that it already passed. George was the same George when he was alone talking to Fred at night. He joked, and shot back prank ideas, and new products for the shop. It was as though the real Fred was not even dead.

But then Today happened, and he was forced to come out of his stupor, his game, into reality. It was like a cold slap in the face after all of the fun he had been having with Fred.

He had to go to his brother's funeral, no matter how much he didn't want to, his whole family would have a fit if he didn't go. George rubbed at his eyes, he hadn't slept all night. He feigned sleep until after he was sure Fred was sound asleep on the window, then he had sat up by the side of his bed thinking, trying not to think about the day ahead. He was awake when the sun came up. It was pretty, but nothing to a sunset as Fred would say. How life could keep going on without him George would never know, but it did, and he had to too.

He forced himself off the bed and went into the loo to take care of business and get dressed. Once he was through Fred was up and chipper. "Hey little guy, ready to go?" George said in his normal laughing voice. Fred tilted it's antenna. "Where to you say? Well today's Fred's funeral, and I won't be able to get through it without you with me," George continued. "Besides, I want you to meet him, he'll like you, you're a bit like him really, only quieter, but don't tell him that, yeah?" Fred tilted it's antenna again. Okay, you'll have to stay in my pocket though, okay? The rest of the familial want to kill you." Fred looked terrified at this thought, and it sent a laugh to his throat. He held out his had and watched as the smart creature hopped into it, he then eased him into his pocket. George strode to the night table and picked up the jokers and his wand. He shoved the jokers in his unoccupied pocket, and was on his way to the Burrow.

Once he was out side the Leaky Cauldron he peered into his pocket and said "You okay in there?" he felt some movement and it tickled him. "Okay good, stop moving, though you're tickling me," all movement stopped. He quickly apparated to the Burrow, checked on Fred again, then went into greet his family. Luckily Ginny was the only one ready in the kitchen, she ran at him about to hug him hello, when he yelped and jerked aside. She looked concerned, "George? What's the prob-"

"Sorry, it's just a bad day, and I'm," he babbled words that didn't have much meaning, his hand over his right-hand pocket, Fred could have been crushed to death, should he tell Ginny the truth? She was the second closest sibling to Fred and George. But he didn't think it would be right, not before Fred, Fred would meet Little Fred first, and if Little Fred was up to it, maybe then he'd meet Gin. But George had another problem, his mum would soon be down, and she'd certainly crush Little Fred, not caring if George did try to get away from her embrace. Then an idea dawned on him. "And so that's why- Can I use the loo?" he cut in across his dialog. Ginny looked at him a little weirdly, and said "Yes, of course,-"

"Great, I'll be back in a mo'," He could see that she thought his behavior, odd, and so to reassure her, he gave her a one armed hug from his left side as he passed her by. '_Now,'_ he thought, _'to not run into the rest of my family, until Fred's safe,'_ He got into the loo without being seen, he took Little Fred out of his pocket and placed him on the sink. "That was a close one" he said. Little Fred seemingly nodded and sighed a breath of relief. "Okay, so you can't stay in my pocket, but I need you, I can't go through this without you." George said in desperation. He thought for a minute. "Hey how 'bout you follow me around, you can walk on the wall can't you? Just try not to be seen, yeah?" He asked hopefully. Little Fred looked reluctant, but knew that George needed him, and would risk being killed to help him. He tilted an antenna. "Great, I'll meet you downstairs, keep me in sight." George instructed.

He flushed the toilet, even though he didn't go, and washed his hands, by the time he was done, Little Fred was impatiently waiting for him to open the door. "Alright, alright," he muttered as he opened the door. To his surprise Charlie was awaiting him outside the door. George tried to play it cool by greeting him and talking his hand in a one armed hug. But Charlie still looked perplexed, "Were you just- talking to someone?" he asked. "Me? No! Are you going deaf? And here I am, the one without an ear." He joked. Charlie was so relieved to hear George joking again, he let it go, maybe he did imagine it.

They both walked downstairs and were greeted by the rest of the family. Little Fred was hanging by on the wall opposite George. He smiled, the little bug was giving him hope, giving the bits he lost when Fred died back. He felt like he could be alright. He felt like he could be okay. He smiled, a genuine smile, a smile Fred would be proud of.


End file.
